The Fire of the Phoenix
by Dr. Banana Hat
Summary: Ajax died. But he is the first to ever be reborn into another world. He takes a body of another person but still had his name. He meets Percy and they become long life friends. But Ajax has something within himself that Cronos wants, The Phoenix. But Ajax doesn't have the Phoenix. He never had the phoenix, He is the Phoenix. (Ajax doesn't fall in love with Clarisse)
1. Chapter 1

**Information on Ajax**

Ajax is your casual, ordinary kid that goes to school. Has good grades, majority A's and two B's, Language arts and Spanish. He wakes up, puts on uniform, brushes his teeth, does his hair, eats breakfast and rolls out with his motorcycle. It took him about three months to build that beauty. It was originally a Kawasaki but he turned it into a fast monster that can go up to 270 m/h. In other words, he's a normal person. But this is the thing, he is not normal and he doesn't know that. He has something special, something that all the other gods want, but that thing only has one master. Ajax. But he dies, in a car accident by a drunk.

 **Present Day**

It was a normal day for Ajax he heard the cars honking at each other like usual. The great city, Manhattan. He waited for the light to turn green for about thirty seconds. He pushed off the ground with his legs and accelerated his bike. He was next to a car, a suburban. Then everything went to fast for Ajax to interpret what was going on. Somebody crashed the suburban. The car flipped over, and Ajax was right under the car. The Suburban Squished Ajax. The only thing exposed was his upper body. Ajax could feel the blood rising from his esophagus. The metal taste that rushed out of Ajax's mouth. He coughed up blood, spilling all over his face. The driver rushed out of his car trying to help Ajax but when he saw the blood on Ajax's belly. It was the end, he looked at Ajax straight in the eye.

"Go." Ajax painfully said. He knew he couldn't get out. The car was on top of him, he couldn't feel his legs, and the car was about to explode. The man got up and ran away. He looked back. Ajax could see the guilt in the man's eyes. He wanted to help the soul under the car that was going to explode. Ajax looked to his left. He saw the flame in the engine rising.

"I guess it's over for me."Ajax coughed up some more blood. A tear trickled down his eyes. Then more came. The trickle became into a stream. He thought about what would happen to him. Would he wake up in a bed without his legs or would he die here. Helpless and weak. Ajax's vision started to form black dots. Then it happened, the car exploded and a bunch of the car pieces went flying all over the place. And Ajax's remains, were only guts and blood splattered all over the place.

 **Line Break**

Ajax woke up. He held his hand over his head. He had a terrible migraine. He looked at his hands and saw they were incredibly smaller than before. Ajax knew for a fact that he had bigger hands. He looked at the environment. A bunch of smaller kids where sleeping on mats that they used as beds. Ajax was freaking out.

"What the hell is going on?"Ajax thought.

He looked to his right and saw some kid cuddling a stuffed animal. Then Ajax looked at himself, only to find out that he was abnormally smaller. Ajax lifted his shirt and looked at his back. Relieved that his Phoenix tattoo was still there. That tattoo is something that Ajax loved. He never new why but he thought it looked cool in a way. The kid on the right started to shuffle in his sleep. As if he got a night mare. Ajax could think of one place he was in, a daycare maybe. Some fat lady walked in and flicked the light on. The bright light shined on Ajax's eyes. He covered his face with his arms. All the other kids slowly got up. They yawned and rubbed their eyes. But the kid on his left held his ocean like blanket up to his face.

"Percy wake up." The fat lady said.

"Percy." This time she grabbed the blanket and tried to take it off. She sighed in disappointment. She grabbed the blanket and literally yanked it off. Percy got up. He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"I want to sleep for longer." Percy said.

"You slept for long enough." She said.

"Come on get to your desks." She said.

All the kids started walking to their group tables. They kept their heads down. Ajax stood in in the middle of class like "where the hell do I go?"

"Oh, I forgot that you're new Ajax. Come on you sit here. In Percy's group." And guess what. Ajax sat right next to Percy as well.

"What's your name?" Percy said.

"Ajax."

"Thas a ha'd name, Ajas." Percy said.

"Yeah, I know."

"You wanna be fuends?"

"Sure, let's be friends." And they shook hands.

 **Six Years**

"Dammit Percy! You always bring me with you!"

"It wasn't my fault! He started the fight!"

"Well look at us now. In the freaking detention room. Waiting for suspension or referral." Ajax rubbed his temples.

"But, we won."

"Percy, I really wanted to go on the field trip coming up." Ajax lifted his head up. Percy looked at Ajax in confusion.

"Which one?"

"The Greek one."

"Oh, I didn't know we even had one coming up."

"You freaking idiot."

The door in front of them that stood there trying to get Percy and Ajax anxious finally opened. The principle walked out.

"You two," The principle points at Percy and Ajax. "Come in."

The two walked into the principles office. His office had animal heads all over the place. Ajax thought about a pun that would've been funny,"Buddha would've been proud." They both plopped down on the seats in front of them and waited for the principle to speak.

"Percy Jackson and Ajax Phoen. Do you know why you're here."

"Yep." They both said simultaneously.

"Good, now. Both of you have one more strike and your out. Expelled and that would be very bad for you Ajax since your grades and classes are advance for a kid your age.

 _"I know right."_ Ajax thought.

"Now get out and get ready for the field trip for tomorrow." The principle said. He got up and held the door for Percy and Ajax. Ajax looked at Percy with a ear to ear grin. They walked out of the office quietly. On their way to the apartments Ajax felt his spine shiver. He looked behind him and no one was there. He didn't feel safe.

"Hey Percy."

"Yeah."

"Do you feel like anyone is watching us?" Ajax whispered this time. They both looked behind each other and saw no one. They were both creep ed the shit out so they ran home. Finally when they got to their destination they said their good bye's and went to their apartments. Ajax walked up the five floors of stairs. He unlocked his apartment and settled down.

"Hi, honey." His mother said.

"Hi mum." Ajax said.

"How was school." Ajax's mother said. She reached for a plate but couldn't get up there. Ajax, who is freaking tall helped his mother out.

"It was horrible. One more strike and I'm out."

Then the man that Ajax hated the most came in, Charos. He was some Mexican pervert that married Ajax's mother. Ajax never new why he married that pig. He'd always slap Ajax's mother ass and grope her tits. He hated him.

"Marie get me a beer." And Marie did. She got him a beer and opened it up for him. He smelled like shit. Like a two week trash can that is over flowing with crap.

"Get it your self you drunk."

Charos got up from his chair and got all over Ajax's face.

"What did you say?"

"Get it your self you drunk."

"You trying to act all tough huh? But you ain't that tough cause you hanging out with that dumb ass Percy and what about your grades? Bet they ain't that good huh?" Ajax could smell Rum and beer. The same shit.

"Grades are great. In fact, I think that they're better than your birth certificate." Ajax said. He grabbed Charos by the collar and pushed him back. Charos kicked Ajax out of the apartment. Ajax figured that he shouldn't linger for long so he went to Percy's house and perfect, Gabe. Percy also got kicked out of his apartment so they figured they should go. They went to Starbucks to study and do homework. There was an occasional "What's this, what's that, what's the answer to this." A bunch of 'What's'. Finally when Ajax finished his homework he ordered a Cuban Coffee. And if you never tried Cuban coffee, well knowing that Cubans drink and dance a lot, you can guess that Cuban Coffee is coffee on steroids. Ajax, being part Cuban-from his mom-loves Cuban coffee. Ajax came back and saw two girls talking to Percy, which was weird. He examined the girls more and it seemed more like they were glowing. As he approached them, he realized that they were scolding him.

 _"What the hell did you do this time?"_ Ajax thought.

"Hi, is there something wrong?" Ajax said. He gave the smile that he knew that girls sometimes gagged.

"Yes, your boyfriend dropped cafe-chino all over me!" The girl that was scolding said.

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that but it was a mistake. Here," Ajax gave them $20, "$20. So you can go to a store and buy your selves another." She scoffed and purposely shoved into Ajax.

"I don't need you offering you disgusting _male_." She emphasized on male as if being a male was a mistake. The girls behind her looked at Ajax with pure hatred and walked away. Ajax and Percy looked at each other like "What the hell was that."

 **Day of the Field trip**

Ajax got everything ready, his lunch, phone, camera, and earbuds. He was ready to go. He waited outside of Percy's house for like ten minutes until Percy finally arrived.

"What took you so long?" Ajax said dragging Percy down the stairs.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Percy said zipping his pants.

"Well I bet you were Russian to the bathroom." Ajax said.

"What?" Percy said confused.

"And I also bet that European in the bathroom."

"What the heck are you saying?" Percy said as he finished zipping his pants up.

On their way to school Ajax explained the joke to Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Person**

So Percy and I got in the bus and headed over to the museum. I think I blacked out during the ride because it was boring as all hell. Twenty minutes before we got there some kid in front of us asked me if I was gay. Well that is not a question you get everyday. grabbed him by the collar and brought him over to my face. Our foreheads touched each other and I asked him the easiest question in the world: "What do you think moron?" The poor kid had fear in his eyes.

"No."

"Exactly. I am not gay, our mother's know each other since we were kids." I pushed him back onto his seat. Percy was currently sleeping so he didn't hear anything. Percy woke up about two minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" Percy asked. He rubbed his eyes.

"No." I looked at the street. About eighteen more minutes and we would've arrived there. "Give it about twenty more minutes."

"O.K. I'll just stay awake." Percy said as tried looked through some games.

"Want to play Balloons TD Battles?" I suggested.

Percy looked at me with a shit-eating grin. "O.K."

 **Third Person**

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

The bus finally arrived at the museum. Ajax got off and stretched his legs and admired the museum. Big and white. They started walking up the stairs.

"So, Percy. Percy?" Ajax looked behind him and saw Percy looking a the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Ajax said.

"Nothing." And they walked up the stairs. There was just touring and talking about the gods and how Cronos was cut in pieces and etc. Percy was listening to music and Ajax was taking pictures. Then Mrs. Dodds dragged Percy and Ajax into a private room.

"Perfect, now I'm going to get scolded by a teacher I don't even now. Wait, isn't she Percy's teacher?" Ajax thought.

"Now Percy where is it?" Mrs. Dodds said.

"I'm sorry what?" Percy said.

"Where is it?!" Mrs Dodds said.

"Who teach, calm down-" Ajax said but the teacher turned into a monster and smacked him across the chest. Ajax went flying and his back smacked into the wall behind them.

"What the hell?!" Mrs. Dodds pinned Percy into the wall and once again screamed into his face.

"Where is it! The Master Bolt!" The monster said.

"I don't have it! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Percy raised his hands in defense.

Then Mr. Brunner walked in and threw Percy a pen. The pen turned into a sword and the monster jumped off a Percy.

"I'll come for you later." She flew towards Ajax. Ajax got up and chapa kicked the monster in the stomach and kneed the monster in the chest. The monster took the impact of the knee and grabbed his leg. Ajax elbowed the back of the neck of the monster. The monster howled in pain and flew away.

"What the hell was that! Some of a bitch broke my fucking camera!" Ajax was clearly pissed off.

Mr. Brunner tried to calm Ajax down, "Ajax, nothing happened. Ajax, what happened?"

"Oh for fucks sake you didn't see that! Percy did you see that," Percy shook his head up and down. "And your pen, turned into a sword. A golden sword."

"Don't worry, the field trip is almost done, come on. Get ready." Mr. Brunner waved his hand at Ajax. Ajax obeyed because he didn't want to be in that room. Percy followed Ajax. On their way to school Percy and Ajax discussed what happened, clearly they were freaked out. And on their way to their apartments they kept checking behind their back. They ran up the stairs and went to rooms.

"Mom!" Ajax said to his mom.

"How was the field trip?" He embraced Ajax in a loving hug.

"Fine, o.k. And life, who's it holding up?" Ajax said.

"Maria get me a beer." Charos said.

Maria fished in the refrigerator and pulled out a bud-light for Charos. She walked over to the bed and served him a beer. He slapped her ass and pretended like Ajax was never there. She came back and told him that the Jackson's are going out. Ajax was fine with that until two days later, Grover came busting threw his door and told him that Percy is in trouble. And on queue, Charos walked in and started being an asshole and screaming. Grover smacked one of his crunches at Charos' face.

 **On There Way to Percy's Current Location**

"I'm sorry. Gods exist! Well isn't that perfect." Ajax said.

"Where here." Grover said.

They got out of their car and ran over to a cabin. Something loomed over the cabin. It had two horns on each side of it's head.

"Minotaur." Grover said.

"Well, isn't that perfect. We have a big a bull in front of a cabin." Ajax said. The Minotaur seemed to hear Ajax, clearly it seemed offended and started charging at Ajax. Grover instinctively jumped out of the way but Ajax. Well, he didn't move out of the way but he jumped on the bull's back. He climbed all the way up to it's neck.

"Grover! Give me something to kill this son of a bitch!" Ajax said as he tightened the grip on the fur.

"Here!" Grover threw a necklace at Ajax a necklace. It looked pretty cool in Ajax's opinion. It's chain was black and it seemed to a crystal that Ajax couldn't really make out what it was. Plus, it was very big. About the size of someone's thumb to the bottom of their wrist.

"Press the bottom." Ajax did as he was told. He pressed the bottom but the position of the pendant was upside down making the sword appear upside down. Stabbing the beast in the neck. The Minotaur howled and fell to it's knees and evaporated into golden sparkles.

"Well, that was unexpected." Ajax said.

"Ajax!" Percy screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Sally Jackson said behind him.

"There isn't much time. Percy has to go to camp now." Grover said. Sally Jackson didn't even looked confused.

"O.K. How do we get there?" Sally said.

"I have a car." Grover said.

"Wait where?" Ajax and Percy said simultaneously.

"Camp Half-Blood. Both of you will be safe there." Grover said. They all hopped on Grover's or someones car and drove away. They were on interstate 92 or some sort of shit like that. Then all of a sudden, big thumps waves started to vibrate their car. The conversation in the car was interrupted.

"What the hell was that?" Ajax said. He grabbed on to the handle on the car.

"Sally. Go-" At that moment, The same Minotaur rammed into the car. The car flipped and flew. Finally the car stopped when the car smashed against a tree.

"Ugh. My head. It hurts." Ajax said. He went to grab a hold of his head and felt a liquid on his hand. He brought his hand down and saw there was blood every where.

"Holy crap! Ajax, you bleeding!" Grover said. Immediately, Sally grabbed a first aid kit and wrapped it around his fore head.

"There. You think you can walk?" Sally asked. Ajax nodded and tried to break open a window. Grover pushed Ajax out of the way and kicked the window open.

"Well." Ajax was going to continue but he realized that it was a Life or death moment. He scrambled out of the car and dragged Sally Jackson out. They didn't even bother to say thank you because they just scrambled there way out of there. They all followed Grover.

"Where here. Follow me." Grover said.

Percy and Grover walked in. Then went Ajax, he walked towards the entrance to this supposed Camp Half-Blood but instead of entering he collided his head with an invisible force field.

"Oh that's just perfect!" Ajax said. He kicked the fore field.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Grover said repeatedly

"I'm gonna get in there." Ajax said.

"You can't. We aren't demigods." Sally sadly said.

"Well we're going to get in there one way or another." Ajax started to dig in with his hands. He heard the Screech of the Minotaur.

"Oh hell nah." Ajax thought. He started to dig in with more force and ferocity. His hands started to burst in. The force field started to surround Ajax's hand like a spider web. The field started to open up like a frog being dissected. Finally the field opened up to where Ajax could enter. He got in and told Sally to get in. She started to get up but she was to slow. The Minotaur that was approaching her snatched her. It held her in it's hands and squeezed so hard that some how Sally turned into dust.

"Mom!" Percy cried. He ran at the Minotaur but Ajax held him back. Percy pushed Ajax back towards Grover.

"Percy! Get you ass back over here!" Ajax said. He held his head. His vision started to form black dots. He tried to take a step forward but collapsed. He held on to a tree branch as support.

"You stay here and I'll get Percy, huh?" Grover said. Clearly he was scared. He received a grumble from Ajax. Grover ran over to Percy to try to retrieve Percy. Ajax heard screams and a really big bang while he cover. He took a glance at the battle and saw Percy under the Minotaur. Without hesitation, Ajax crossed the border and jumped on the Minotaur and took out his knife and flipped it open. It's not considered a pocket knife since its blade is about thirteen inches long and it's handle is pretty big as well. Ajax stabbed and slashed and ripped and twisted. The beast tried to shake Ajax off and tried to grab Ajax and throw him off. The beast decided to fall on it's back, attempting to squish Ajax but once it fell backwards Ajax jumped off and let Percy to the rest. Percy jumped on the Minotaur forehead and struck down, impaling the sword in the things head. And normally, the Minotaur disappeared into golden dust. Ajax felt exhausted almost. He was about to collapse but stood his ground.

"Hey, don't faint on me. I don't want to carry two people with me." Percy said.

"Sure. I ain't dying now. I need to tease you on how bad you are in fighting. You couldn't have won without me." Ajax said. They walked over to Grover and picked him up and dragged him through the force field and down the dirt road. The dirt road stopped and revealed a breathe-taking sight. It showed cabins, people playing, sparring, practicing, and a non-forgettable scene of the sun settling in the Horizon. It seemed almost like it was a family here. Percy had a feeling about the place, and he couldn't describe the feeling. Suddenly, Ajax collapsed-he fainted. He rolled down the hill they were on. He flipped and slide and at the end he landed face first into the grass. Percy, carried Grover on his shoulder's and ran down the hill. Nearly half-way, Percy fell and came down tumbling, causing all three to become unconscious. Well many can say that Percy isn't the brightest but, at least he caught enough attention to bring the campers. The three were rushed to the infirmary and treated.

 **Author's Notes**

This chapter was released late because of homework. I apologize for the late update. I write about 1,000 words every day for a chapter so one chapter every 2-4 days is my updates.

I hope you all enjoy my story.

* * *

Me: Damn. It took me forever to update this chapter.

Ajax: Maybe cause you lazy.

Me: I will make your life miserable.

Ajax: You sure about that.

Me: Well I am the narrator so, yeah.

Ajax: Oh, what if I invite a friend of yours form school.

Me: Who?

Robert: Swah Duh.

Me: Why don't I have the majority of the power here?

Ajax: Cause you is the minority, like the democrats.

Me: Well, I say that I have a lot of power since I am only down by one.

Robert: U sure 'bout that? You can't even-

Me:(b_b) I will kill you.

Ajax and Robert: (Pulls out MIB Alien guns).

Me: (Pulls out a 5-ton nuke).


End file.
